shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyst Bowe
Basic Info Born a human of Lordaeron, Lyst pursued a life of a paladin of the Silver Hand. She was killed and raised as Scourge at the betrayal of Arthas while attempting to aid civilians in their escape. As Scourge she aided Arthas in his attack on the Sunwell and later was made a Death Knight. Once freed from the service to the Scourge, she sought out Lady Avaraelia Volanthius. Her loyalty and service in the House Volanthius she was promoted to Guardian, but was killed shortly after. To ressurect Lyst, Lady Avaraelia Volanthius incorporated her into the House's Dark Warrior Program. The Program made her a heartless soldier, no longer weakened by pain or emotions, she soon was placed as the Commander of the Dark Warriors and oversaw the initiates from start to finish then commanded them in the field. Shortly after she was again promoted to the High Warlord of the Felsworn. Childhood Lyst was born in the town of Brill to Kenneth and Lyzzabeth Proudsmith. Kenneth was a paladin and veteran of the Second War, having been in the final battle to push back the Orcish Horde and destroy the Dark Portal. He was seen as a surprisingly playful and encouraging father despite what many would expect. Lyst grew to love the idea of becoming just like her father and serve Lordaeron like he did. She began to train as a paladin when she was old enough and was only motivated to train harder when her father was called to battle the Orcs that cut across the kingdom. During her lessons she met Lester, and the two quickly became sweethearts despite her seriousness to work and his caring and playful nature. Adulthood Lyst learned of her father's death during the battle against the Orcs and her mother fell ill with grief, dying from sickness. She devouted more and more time to her lessons and training, her serious nature becoming near emotionless save Lester's quick remark and joke. Lester soon asked for her hand from the bell tower of Lordaeron, having waited up in the tower for three hours as Lyst made her daily trip to the armory. Through his curious proposal of jumping down from the tower to Lyst, during which he broke a few fingers and recieved a slap across his face for his improper description of Lyst, he broke her state of emotionless mourning and the two married. Both were paladins and soon became an inseperable pair. Lester took to more defensive tactics, opting for a large sheild while Lyst opted for smaller, faster weapons to compliment her husbands slower fighting. The Third War Lyst did not see combat against the Orcs, though she fought under Arthas during the battles for Andorhal, Hearthglen, and the Culling of Stratholme. During the culling, she remained loyal to Arthas' decision, having seen the results of the infected grain herself. She was so dedicated to the idea that everyone was to be turned, that she aided in razing much of the buildings. While her husband went North with Arthas, Lyst was ordered to Lordaeron. She returned, though was not pleased with the orders. Fall of Lordaeron and Death of a Paladin Upon Arthas' return from Northrend, Lyst was a guard on the walls. She had been informed by Arthas that her husband had fallen and her trust in Arthas' cause grew with the denial that she lost her loved one for nothing. As Arthas slew Terenas and declared Lordaeron a territory of the Scourge, Lyst joined the veteran paladins in defending the escape of civilians from the undead. She held the undead back for as long as she could, unaware that the civilians she aided were only being slaughtered outside the walls as well. Lyst was quickly overrun, though it was a blade from behind her that killed her. Her throat was slit and left to the Scourge. Some time after Lordaeron had been taken, she was raised and joined Arthas once again to retrieve the remains of Kel'Thuzad. The Fall of Quel'Thalas and The Razing of Silvermoon Lyst's role in the fall of Quel'Thalas was small, she joined the Scourge in the slaughtering of the Quel'dorei. It was during this time however that she created the guilt that would cause her to return and meet Avaraelia Volanthius. Freedom of the Scourge Lyst served as a Death Knight to Arthas, though her service was not decorated, nor much past acting as a guard. She participated in the defeat of the Scarlet Crusade at the Scarlet Enclave as a guard to the inn acting as a base for the movement of troops within New Avalon. Like many others, she was freed from the Lich King's grasp at Light's Hope Chapel. She then wandered north to pay her respects to the Sin'dorei city she had aided in the destruction of. Joining the Felsworn It was during her time in Silvermoon that Lyst met Lady Avaraelia Volanthius and soon saw on the same level as her. Her loyalty to the ideal that the Light was only blinding the truth was strengthened when a paladin attacked the Forsaken Death Knight claiming to "free her soul". Lyst followed Avaraelia Volanthius' word without question and held her as a religious figure, defending the House and Mistress Volanthius' name with her life. Dark Warrior Program and the Temple Karabor It was with her life that she paid in order to protect the House Volanthius. Upset by her death, Avaraelia saw to it that Lyst be revived as soon as possible, initiating her quickly into the House Volanthius' experimental program. Lyst became emotionless and no longer felt pain. Through these changes she excelled at her purpose of acting as a elite soldier of the Felsworn, soon becoming the commander of the Dark Warriors. She carried out her missions with great success, analyzing possible outcomes before even engaging if time permitted. Her greatest victory was securing the Temple Karabor and creating an unseen prescence within the walls while the temple was under the control of the House Frostmana. During the aftermath she revealed her skill at torture and fear tactics, slaughtering a Fel Orc before his comrades for attempting to escape. Then again she made an example of a member of the Program for not performing to her expectations. High Warlord Shortly after her victory the High Warlord Delemontre's performance became unsatisfactory in defending and aiding the House. She assumed the new position in his place, remaining the the commander of the Dark Warriors, but now the tactical mind behind all military operations of the Felsworn. Lyst began to experiment in new forms of weapons and tactics for the military, taking particular intrest in biological warfare. She soon halted her studies, being warned not to affiliate the House with the Scourge, and returned to more conventional warfare. Bombings and Gaining a Worgen Arm Lyst was bombed by an unknown being under the title of the spirit of the Fel Orc she had made an example of. During the bombing her left arm was incinerated and was crippled. She managed to reach Avaralia Volanthius just before her body could no longer handle the damage and she was forced to collapse. It was after a few days of recovering that she was gifted a new arm of a white feral Worgen by Avaraelia's fiancee at the time. See Also Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Death Knight